


Sinful Luggage

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a fan report 20 June....  
> Drabble

-2008

 

Kazuya leans his head against his luggage. Tired and far into his thoughts that swam around in his head. He hadn’t got much sleep during the night, to stressful about worrying over their tour schedule. Wondering what the clock was he flipped his phone opened and his eyes catch a sight of the time, and he snorts.

Jin pouted, his Kazu is ignore him. He knew everyone was tired. Jin watches as people walks past him and he felt like he wanted to stop the time for a few seconds. He looks over the top of the luggage, spotting the mop of Kame’s hair and he notice the phone in a small hand being held frozen.

“Kame?” Jin asked, but no answer. He sigh shifting away the luggage as he hold a chuckle inside. Kazuya's head snaps back to reality. Their gaze met and Jin’s face soften at the tired looking soul. He gesture at his shoulder which he offered.

Kazuya smiles. Not in the heart to say no, when Jin lent his shoulder. It was so much more comfortable then the luggage anyway. Shifting around a little, rolling his head until he found a comfortable position. There he closed his eyes the few reaming sleep, just so until the plane would leave the ground. Ignoring the looks that gets sent their way as he dozed between sleep and awakens.

Kazuya was roused out of his half sleepiness, when the speaker told the six members that it was time to board. Back to Tokyo, back home. The last reaming held concerts at Tokyo Dome. After four days it would be over. Kazuya steps behind Jin as they boarded the flight. Jin being the gentleman he was takes Kame’s luggage. Kazuya can't do anything, as he sits down on his seat. Kazuya smiles, feeling something tingle deep inside his core and he felt grateful. A shoulder pumps into him, waking him up and his eyes met Jin’s. They smiled at each other. Starting up a small conversation, and soon did they feel a shift in the plane. It was time to fly home. Kamenashi leans his head against Jin’s as they were still talking in soft tunes. Ignoring the observing from their band mates. It took a couple of minutes and the Akame pair was asleep. No one in the band had the heart to wake them. 

\--

Later the “K” in the band yawned. H blinks his eyes open, noticing the sun setting behind the horizon. Jin was also blinking the sleep away from his drowsy eyes. While Kazuya takes a peak around, noticing that Koki and Ueda had fallen asleep. But Maru and Junno was busy talking, while Junno was obvious playing something on his PSP. Kazuya snickers, of course Junno would have something to occupied himself with rather than sleep. Kame stretch a little, finding a clock. It was about thirty minutes left until they would land. A pair of arms found their way around his stomach and a chin rests against his shoulder.

“Maybe we should do some Akame fan service while we’re at it…”

Kame wiggled away from Jin’s hold, smacking him over the head. But couldn’t help but smile, Akame fan service had probably gotten people to talk on the plane after all.

“Baka…”

Jin chuckled as he finds a comfortable position. He feels a weight on his shoulder once again and he couldn’t help containing that smile.

\-----

Kazuya reached after his luggage. With a huff he throws it over his shoulder. It was time to walk out from plane and kiss the ground. He loved flying but he was a turtle, tough he loved water but he will stay a land turtle after all. He gazed at his theme mates Ueda and Koki were still groggy from their sleep. Junno and Maru filled with energy as the six headed out from the plane and Kazuya grabs a hold on Jin’s sleeve. He didn’t want to get lost in the maze of people.

“Hold on…”

“I’m holding on…” Kazuya noticed that smug look bracing Jin’s mouth. They could give the fans what they wanted, more fan service.


End file.
